Invader Zim: the Invading of Earth
by Noval25
Summary: The Earth is invaded by the Tallest, and the Earth's last hope is a few survivors, Gaz, Dib, and Zim, to save the humans and their home


Sorry it's been a while guys, but I'm back with a new Action, Drama, and Romantic story, hopefully you all enjoy it. I will be working more on Ed Edd n Eddy high school and coming up with a 2nd Season for Adventure Time, so just stay tuned to my Fanfiction

Also, read until the end to look at something new I'm starting.

* * *

Prologue

It was a normal day as Gaz was waiting for Dib to get ready for school. In this story, Dib and Gaz are now in high school, unfortunately for Dib, Zim is still around. Gaz was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a skull on it, a skirt with a skeleton belt, and wearing combat boots. "Dib, hurry up, your going to be late for the bus" Gaz said going out the door, playing her Game Slave. "I'm coming, wait for me" even Dib changed, he didn't wear his normal glasses, now wearing goggles like his Dad. He also wore his normal blue shirt, but with a white lab coat.

Dib and Gaz got to the bus stop where Zim was already there. Dib gasped "Zim!" "Dib!" "you won't get away with your evil plans today" "oh please, I doubt you can beat my new invention, it will surely cause you doom". Zim and Dib were arguing as Gaz played her game beside them. She reached a save point and put her game a controller pouch. Gaz grabbed both Zim and Dib's ear "now listen, I don't want you to embarrassing me again today, so you two play nice, or else, I'll destroy you both".

The bus finally came as they hopped on board. Even Zim changed a little, he was still wearing his human disguise, but he has grown a few inches, he even modified Gir a bit. They arrived at school, where Gaz wandered the halls since 1st period didn't start yet. She soon saw Zim hanging from the 2nd floor "miserable human, you will pay for what you have done!". "You know, I would say this is too much, but it's too funny" said Dib as left and laughed.

Gaz went over and helped him up "you okay?" "Hm, I suppose; I guess I have to say" Zim swallowed. "T-t-t-thank y-y-you, e-every-". Gaz covered his mouth "you don't have to say it, I know you appreciate it". "Say, you want to take a walk" she said "hm, I suppose".

"So, what is your evil plan this time?" "And why would I tell you that?" "Trust me, I won't tell my bro anything". Gaz walked with Zim as he started talking to her about his plan, a few times she actually listened, but mostly just played her game. "And that's how I'll take over this world this time" "wow, sounds impressive" "yes, I know, I'm a genius" "wouldn't say that".

"Say Zim, may I offer you some advice?" "Hm, what kind of advice could a measly human offer to me?" Gaz gave him an evil stare "uh, I mean, a very intimidating human". "Listen, I advise you try making friends with people" "huh?". "You were able to make friends back in middle school, you can make some more here, especially with my brother". "Me, become friends with that annoying human? Never!" "Zim, give it a chance, I won't always help or save you; besides, I'm getting annoyed of you two fighting".

At the end of the day, everyone was leaving when the sky suddenly turned red. Zim knew what this meant "my tallest?". Out of the sky came a giant ship as a screen appeared "attention humans of E-arth" "it's earth you numb skull" "really, then why is there an 'A' in it?". "Anyway, your planet is now under control by us, so kneel to your knees and prepared to be captured and imprisoned".

"Wait, my tallest, my tallest!" "Oh no, it's Zim again" they whispered, but was still on screen. "Don't worry I got this; what do you want Zim?" "why have you come, I was to control this world for you". "Well Zim, you were taking too long and-" "you're done, it's really boring now". "So, just stay out of our way, and we'll give you back your old job, janitor".

Zim soon snapped out of it "everyone, into the school if you want to live!" Everyone started running in. "Hm, it seems Zim's stupider than we thought" "should we capture them?" "No, let's just blow them up". Zim pulled out of his bag, a small ball, throwing it on the ground, activating a shield around the school. A laser cannon was fired at the school, but nothing happened "hm, seems like Zim's not as dumb as we thought" "hmm, use a stronger charge".

"Uh, Zim, do you have a way for us to get out of here?" said Gaz "I always do". Out of Zim's bag, he had a drill "okay, that'll work" "yes, but the bad thing, I don't have anything to control this thing". "Wait," said Gaz, pulling out her Game Slayer "will this work?" "yes, this might work". The cannon shot again, shattering the shield "c'mon Zim, we're running out of time" "I'm trying" he said trying to start up the drill. Finally, it started it up as he started mining, as the Tallest prepared to fire again "we're ready my Tallest" "fire!" they said as the cannon shattered the shield and destroying the school.

"Any life signs?" one of the Tallest said "none sir" "why are you even asking, no one could survive a blast like that" "hm, you can't be to sure". The Tallest left as a hole was shown dug through; Zim activated a light "oh man, that was close" said Gaz. "So, what do we do now" a student said "I don't know, bro?" They all looked at Dib. "Huh, why are you looking at me?" "Dib, you've fought against Zim's machinery and have somehow won them, you and Zim have the best information on what to do next?". "I think, the next thing we should do, is find a base to stay down in" "my fortress is secured, we can stay there" said Zim.

They tunneled their way to Zim Fortress, the survivors took refuge in the high-tech fortress. "Whew, intruders" Gir said happy "must destroy!" Gir said turning his arm to a cannon. "Gir, calm down, these are guest" "oh, okay" Gir walked off. "Try to keep yourself protected" Zim said as the survivors tried to keep calm.

"Zim, thank you" said Gaz "yeah, I guess this is another time you did something to protect us all" "hm, don't mention it". "But I don't understand why?" said Dib "I was already betrayed by the Tallest, to go back as there, Janitor,". "But, I suppose, I did have something to protect you humans" "well, if it means anything, thanks" said Dib.

"But what about our parents?" "Their still out there" "we can't just stay here doing nothing". "Relax, I will help you get your smooth skin humans back, but I can't do it alone". "Gir! Activate the elevator" the survivors were taken down to Zim's lab, surprised by it. "Now, if we're going to save your kind, we need an army" Zim said activating a legion of weapons; "if we make it to my house, there are more weapons". The survivors took the weapons, arming themselves, as Zim started taking off his disguise "no, don't" Gaz said grabbing his hand "you look better with it on" she said putting the fake eye back on. "Okay humans, let's get to business".

* * *

So, like I promised you, I am starting a YouTube channel, if you want to check it out, look for the youtuber, Quest Universe, image of a Frisk dressed as Sans. Also, I'll be making my stories on Wattpad if any of you want to check it out, it is also called Quest Universe. Please check it out, and I expect great things in my future and your futures if you decide to become writers.


End file.
